1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to docks for use by pleasure craft and the like, and more particularly to modular docks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Boat docks are well known in the art, as are portable, modular dock systems adapted for installation off the shoreline of a river or lake bed, normally in the spring in the North and Midwestern areas of the United States, and for removal in the early winter, before ice forms.
Numerous constraints are placed on the design and structure of modular docks due to these factors, plus those of shoreline terrain, water depth, the availability of manual help and tools.
Contemporary dock systems include the use of wheels which roll the lakeward end of a dock section into the water, flotation arrangements, and various types of hinges which permit dock sections to swing or pivot through vertical planes. Not only have all of these prior systems proved difficult to assemble and install, they have also required many man hours and various tools.
Various latches, brackets, screws and like hardware have been used for such installation and removal purposes, however, all have been found wanting as to ease, economy and simplicity of installation, and as to durability. It is to the improvement of these shortcomings of prior modular dock systems that this invention is directed.